Cold, Cold Hearts
by rosiemunch
Summary: <html><head></head>We join our beloved Fairytail characters once again to peer into their love affairs, this is a sequel to my first story "The Obvious Crush", although rather than focusing on Natsu and Lucy, we're going to take a look at Gray and Juvia. Enjoy!</html>
1. Chapter 1: Icecream and Jealousy

**GRAY**

That selfish moronic flame-breath. Now he's with Lucy things are just going to get worse with Juvia fawning over me. I watched the crowd carry them away toward the guild and I hung back, pondering whether I should be pleased for them or not. Then my own personal leech grabbed hold of me.

"Gray, my love, the next kiss shall be ours!" Juvia's shrill voice rang through me. Geez, can't she take a hint.

"Juvia, stop clinging to me you psycho!" Surely that's enough of a put down to get the point?

"Oh, Gray, you always scold me when I hold you, that's why I love you so much." I guess not. I just continued walking, avoiding direct eye contact. What do I think about Juvia? Well, she's an incredibly powerful woman, we work well together and can easily form a unison raid against our enemies. I just... I don't like her like THAT. She's really scary sometimes as well. Also, she only hears what she wants to hear whenever I say anything.

We reached the guild and everyone was shouting and cheering still over the revelation of Natsu and Lucy's new relationship. I decided to keep out of it, so I stood outside. Looking up into the darkening sky and sighing. Juvia seemed to notice my expression and took my hand, pressing it against her face.

"You can have something like Natsu and Lucy has, if you just asked for it." My cheeks reddened and I snatched my hand away.

"I'm not thinking about it like that... I was just... I don't know if I should be happy for them."

"Is it because you're already in love with Lucy?" Juvia shot daggers at me and then at Lucy, who was blissfully unaware that she was being given the look of death.

"It has nothing to do with Lucy!" I frustratedly sighed and walked away looking towards the guild hall with longing. I couldn't put my finger on it. It just felt like... Natsu was just in the limelight like always and I was sat on the sidelines. It felt like anger, hurt... jealousy? I didn't know exactly what I was jealous of though, I didn't have any feelings for Lucy.

I punched the wall in frustration, making a fist shaped dent in the stone work. Juvia looked sad and I really don't know why. It was the kind of face someone would pull if you just hit a baby.  
>"Stop looking at me like that!" I shouted. She was getting on my nerves. Why did I feel jealous? In fact I felt pretty similar to this when Gajeel and Levy got together. Maybe I do want something like that. But, with who? Maybe I should talk to Erza about this, she seems to know about relationships and feelings and stuff.<p>

"Heh. Natsu finally got a girlfriend, and LUCY at that. All I'll say is, I think he's scored way above his league." I muttered to myself and stepped inside the guild hall, smiling. I'd finally relaxed. I sat down at the bar and Juvia, the lost lamb that she is, followed and sat next to me.

"Hey Natsu..." I shouted over, "take good care of that one buddy." He flashed me a grin.

"I've took care of her up to now, its not like I'll stop now that she's my girlfriend."

"Just don't go accidentally setting her on fire or something." I grinned back, my wicked grin. Before Lucy came to the guild I hated Natsu. I wanted to punch him every time I saw him. I don't know whether it was by her influence, or whether we both have just matured, but we seem to have been able to call a truce with the occasional friendly rivalry. I could probably call him one of my closest friends now, although not to his face. After all, he's still an idiot, but Lucy seems to be able to handle that fine.

I glanced at Juvia. She wasn't looking at me for a change, rather she was looking woefully at Natsu and Lucy, who were hand in hand in the middle of the guild. I felt a pang of guilt. Why? I was uncertain. But I knew it probably had something to do with the fact I was more than aware of how much she wanted to be with me. She caught me looking at her and insta-blushed making me panic and for some reason, blush too. Knowing I probably gave her the wrong impression, I just turned to her...

"Hey Juvia, don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a relationship too someday with someone." Then she sort of went completely red and I'm pretty sure I made it worse. I sighed, a long and relenting sigh. I don't know why I feel bad for her, but I should probably do something to get her off my back for a bit, Erza said before that I needed to give her a clear answer about my feelings. So maybe it's best to tell her I'm not interested but in a really nice way.

"Um, why don't you come into the town with me tomorrow and we can get icecream or something." Man that sounded lame, but it would probably upset her less than rejecting her in front of the entire guild. I mean, I reject her all the time, but I haven't OFFICIALLY rejected her yet.

"Like a date?!" Hearts formed in her eyes and I could tell she was off in dreamland with the ponies and fairies.

"N- No not really just... icecream..."

"Yes! Yes I want to go! What time? What should I wear? Do you want to do anything after? Shall I bring anything?"

"Just bring yourself. Around 10. I don't care what you wear. I don't think you'll really want to do anything after. Got it?" She nodded, face red, eyes wide and lips parted. Hmm, she did look kinda pretty like that. I brushed off that thought in a hurry – no more leaving Juvia upset and wanting to be with me. I needed to tell her directly that I wasn't the one for her. I needed to tell her that I couldn't return her feelings. I knew what I needed to do, and I wasn't going to lead her along any more because I care for her...

Wait... What?!

**We all know that Gray is denser than Natsu when it comes to his own feelings. But will he ditch Juvia for good, or will he realise feelings for her that he never knew he had? Time to read folks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pearls of Wisdom

**JUVIA**

Gray-sama has asked me on a date! Will he finally confess his true love for me? I have to be perfect for tomorrow! I have to make him swoon at the very sight of me. Oh I pray my heart doesn't jump out of my throat I'm so excited, I may faint myself...

"JUVIA!" Gray-sama is calling to me, I hear him far away.

"JUVIA ARE YOU OKAY?!" My head was spinning. Did I pass out? I opened my eyes, carefully, slowly. I was in my beloved Gray's arms!

"Come on snap out of it!" I couldn't contain my excitement but no, not here Gray, people are watching us.

"Gray-sama," I managed, "why have you grabbed me so suddenly, and in front of everyone too?" I blushed and looked into his dark eyes.

"You passed out you idiot! Stop floating off into dreamland for once." Gray-sama is disappointed with me.

"I'm sorry, Gray, I am just so excited for our date tomorrow."

"Hey Gray, you caught some of this love-bug that's going round too?" Macao fondly patted Gray on the shoulder. Gray instantly dropped me on the floor, probably from surprise.

"No! I've not! It's not a date!" How careless of me, Gray has never liked sharing private matters. But it was too late now, people knew of our romantic rendezvous tomorrow. I've often accompanied Gray-sama into town and on quests, but this is the first time he has invited me to do something with him. I needed to go home and get my beauty sleep and get up extra early to make sure I look desirable to my wonderful Gray-sama.

"Excuse me" I said, "Good night, Gray-sama." I smiled at him fondly and walked off in the direction of the door. I had never left the guild hall before Gray-sama before. But it was for a good reason. I wanted to make him mine by tomorrow.

**GRAY**

Well, that was weird. Juvia never leaves the guild hall before I do. I watched her leave and wondered if I'd upset her so much that she's finally broken. Dammit I didn't want to hurt her feelings, I just don't want her thinking this is some kind of romantic rendezvous. Erza appeared behind my shoulder and placed her armoured hand upon it, gripping me hard and sending fear through me.

"What have you done to upset Juvia?" She darkly enquired.

"N- nothing she just walked off. She thinks we're going on a date tomorrow. She also hit head a few minutes ago..."

"Wonderful! Have you finally discovered your true feelings for her."

"Erm, something like that. I'm going to officially reject her so that she doesn't feel lead on any more." Erza relaxed her grip on my shoulder and looked away, sighing.

"That's a shame Gray, I think personally that you two are perfect for each other." She said with a smile. I didn't really know how to respond.  
>"Y-you think? When you said I should give her a clear response, I thought you meant telling her I'm not interested."<p>

"I meant tell her exactly what your heart is feeling."

"That's what I'm going to do." I said firmly. I meant it, but I was starting to have second thoughts. I mean, maybe I like having Juvia around all the time. Well, it's not like she'll be going anywhere, just maybe she'll be less clingy. I couldn't tell you why, but the thought of her not clinging to me any more made me both happy and sad. Free, yet alone. I didn't know if I wanted that.

"I can see the frustration in your face Gray." Erza looked at me, concerned. "Don't push her away if it will make you feel alone." Am I really that easy to read?!

"I don't want to string her along. But, it's nice to have her around. She's very loyal to me and the guild."

"In that case, go home and really think about what you're going to say tomorrow, if anything at all. No one's telling you to start a relationship, and don't feel pressured to just because others are. If you're okay with how things are, you can leave them that way, but make sure you tell Juvia that you want to wait, if that's what you decide to do." Erza could really come out with some pearly words of wisdom.

"Alright," I said, finally. "I'll tell her I'm not wanting anything just now but that I don't mind her being around me... and that I want her to be less... creepy."

Erza laughed, but I wasn't sure what at. In any case, I needed to go and think up a plan of action.

**Well since I already got folk begging for another chapter after I uploaded the first, I couldn't help but keep writing. Fun fact: I upload each chapter right after writing them. I don't write out a story line before hand I just let my imagination flow and the characters personalities do all the work. Juvia is the character I relate to the most as she is a very exaggerated hopeless romantic. Gray is also just my type. Even if he is cold as ice!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Leather

**JUVIA**

I haven't had a wink of sleep, I'm just too excited to hear the sweet words of my darling Gray's confession. Maybe it will sound like "Juvia you have always been my beautiful angel of water, will you be mine?" Or what about "Juvia my love, you are as radiant as the sun. Be my bride and we will have a hundred children"... I hugged my hands on my face and blushed. Darling Gray-sama, please don't judge me for having dark circles. I put concealer on and my favourite blue eyeshaddow, curled the ends of my blue hair and put on an outfit I had saved especially for when Gray and I went out on our first date. A blue leather mini skirt and matching jacket topped off with knee high boots. Surely wearing this, Gray will love me even more.

I exhaled slowly and stepped out of my dorm room in fairy halls. The little blue cat was sat outside my door, a common sight.

" Oh, it's you."

"What do you mean 'Oh its you'? You don't have to sound too depressed at me being here."

"No, I just wondered why you were here. Shouldn't you be with Natsu?"

"Him and Lucy have gone on a date" the little cat sighed "I came here to ask Carla if she wanted to do something with me today. You're going out on a date with Gray, right?"

"Did he tell you that?!" I asked, bursting with excitement.

"No, but you're dressed weird so I just guessed it was one of your attempts to impress Gray again." He brought his paws up to his mouth to stifle a laugh. I punched him, sending him flying down the corridor.

"GET LOST, CAT!"

"The name's... Happy..." He said weakly as I stomped past him, still hurt by his rude comment.

When I got outside, the skies promised rain. I must be stressed if its raining. I tried to think of happy things to stop the rain. The downsides of being the rain lady, the water princess, the 4th element, if my mood goes south, so does the weather. I hoped that as soon as I saw Gray, the sun would burst through the now almost concrete clouds. Because Gray-sama hadn't specified a meeting place I decided to wait at the guild hall for his arrival. It would be no fun getting ice cream without him. I pushed the door open, suddenly very self conscious about my outfit, and I ducked behind the nearest table.

"Juvia, is that you?" A familiar voice inquired.

"Yes, hello." I said, not moving from my hiding place.

"Um what are you doing?"

"N-nothing... I uh... Wanted to look under the table for something I dropped."

"So, are you ready to go get ice cream with Gray?" I peeped out from under the table. Stood there was Lucy. I still don't quite trust her, despite the fact she does seem quite smitten with Natsu, surely no one can resist Gray and his charm.

"Did he tell you about that?" I inquired, still flustered. Lucy smiled at me and nodded. "Gray-sama is announcing our date to the guild! Behold, my love rival! It is clear now who he holds affection for!"

"Juvia come back to earth land! I'm going out with Natsu, remember? In fact I'm doing you a favour right now, postponing mine and Natsu's date just to pass on a message." She sighed, clearly irritated at the truth I had spoken of my Gray. It must hurt for her to have to settle for second best while Gray's love is mine. "He came earlier and said about you guys going for ice cream anyway. He told me to tell you he will meet you down in the square."

I blinked at her for a few moments still taking in the importance of the day. A date. And Gray had gone there early. "Thank you, Lucy, for passing on the message. It must have been tough."

"Will you cut that out already!"

I was bursting with excitement. "Gray-sama, I'm on my way!" I shouted as I ran out of the guild hall.

**GRAY**

So far I've accidentally stripped twice and made a small child cry. I glanced at the clock tower. 10:30. Hell, why am I clock-watching?! I guess I've never asked Juvia to do anything casual with me before. Maybe I'm scared she'll be all clingy and scary. No... That's not it. I can't figure it out. I don't get nervous. And why should I be? The original plan was to reject her today until Erza talked me out of it. I sighed for the 4th time in two minutes. Man, I'm doing my own head in.

"Um... Sir, there are children present. Can you put some clothes on?" I stared down in horror. Well at least I kept my underwear on this time. I wish Ul had never taught me this weird-ass habit. I retrieved my clothes from the pile they'd found themselves in.

I pulled on my coat just in time to see Juvia walk around the corner. Sitting down swiftly and looking at the menu with newly found interest, I could feel drops of sweat forming on my head. Why am I this scared of her?! She walked slowly toward the café where I had sat outside. She obviously hadn't noticed me yet because she was frantically staring around like a little lost pup. I sighed "fine..." And got up from my seat and walked towards her.

She was wearing a weird leather combo but I could tell she'd made an effort. I don't know why this girl is so crazy about me, but Erza said to treat her nice and I'd hate to find out the consequences if I don't.

"Juvia." I walked up casually, hands in pockets. She turned around holding a shocked expression on her face. Maybe I startled her.

"Gray-sama... were you waiting long?" She bashfully turned away.

"Like 20 minutes or something." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I was delayed... Lucy was talking to me." She was blushing, although it was beyond me as to the reason why.

"Well, whatever let's walk." I started walking and felt her loop her arms around mine. I'd sort of grown used to her doing this. There was a time I found it annoying but I sort of just accepted it as her overly attached way of showing affection. We walked in silence which she seemed completely contented with; a good thing really because I had no idea what to talk about...

**WELL HELLO! I have just come back from Portugal. It was sunny. I wrote this for you on the plane home. You're welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Talk

**GRAY**

The ice cream parlour in magnolia was said to be the best in Fiore with over 40 flavours to choose from, including one called "waffle-berry-pie" and "sunshine-rainbow-sugar-rush". I always settled for standard vanilla, because original always tends to be best. When we walked inside, Juvia was glancing at the menu with a look of concentration.

"Which one will you get, Gray-sama?"

"Same one I always get, vanilla."

"Hmm. Then I will try blueberry blossom."

I was kinda surprised she didn't want to have vanilla too, just because she had a habit of copying me. If I liked something, she suddenly liked it too.

I told the waitress our order and we sat down in the plush seats that were inside. Weird how cloudy it was this morning, promising a storm but now the sun had broken through and the sky was a pure blue. I wondered breifly if that had anything to do with Juvia.

The ice cream arrived in large sundae glasses and I dug my spoon in straight into the rich yellow vanilla one I had. Juvia looked at hers for a while before touching it. It did look good. A soft white ice cream with blue swirls through it and whole blueberries. She looked at me and smiled.

"Would you like to try some?" She asked, with a smile.

**JUVIA**

He was staring at my ice cream so I thought it only polite to ask.

"Uh... Sure."

"Okay, open wide" I lifted my spoon to his mouth.

"Huh?! I can feed myself!" He snatched the spoon out my hand stuffing it in his mouth. How unfair. He studied the spoon for a few seconds before he swallowed the mouthful of ice cream. "Not bad. Maybe I'll order that one for me next time." He did that cute half-smile, half-serious face.

"Juvia wants to try Gray-sama's." I said hopefully.

"Don't you already know what vanilla tastes like?"

"... Yes. Juvia wants to share with Gray-sama." I heard him sigh and, thinking I'd disappointed him, I stared at the floor. Then a spoonful of vanilla ice cream appeared in front of my nose. Gray was holding it and looking out the window. I froze. I got carried away savouring the moment that nearly a whole minute passed. Gray's eyes met mine.

"You gonna eat it or stare at it?"

To which I opened my mouth and ate the creamy vanilla ice cream. Off Gray-sama's spoon. That had been in Gray-sama's mouth. He pulled the spoon back and I kept my eyes closed for a several seconds.

"What do you think? I think the vanilla ice cream here is the best." When I opened my eyes, Gray was smiling.

"It was lovely. Thank you." I was still lost in the moment. Words weren't forming in my head and all I could hear was my heartbeat.

We finished our sundaes in silence. Gray seemed lost in thought. When we got up from where we had sat, Gray paid for us both and we walked down the street toward the guild hall.

"I had a nice time, Gray-sama." I paused for a minute and daringly slipped my hand into his. I expected him to shake me off or pull his hand away like he had countless times before, but he just went with it. His hand held my hand back. But he didn't look at me. My cheeks were flushed but his were completely white while he wore a serious expression, staring off into the distance.

"Juvia..." Gray started. "I'd like to take you for ice cream again. I won't push you away any more. This doesn't mean I love you yet, so don't think that. I just... Enjoy your company, and would like to spend more time together on a casual basis. Okay?"

Gray-sama's words were bitter sweet. He said he doesnt love me. But he said "yet" which means he will love me. Gray will love me. Gray...

"O...okay" came my delayed reply. Only then did he turn to look at me.

"Let's go back to the guild hall for now. I'm sure there are some jobs that need doing and we could both do with the cash."

**IT'S GETTING CUTE! Gray is so cold bless him... but hey at least he's trying to get to know Juvia rather than shrugging her off. Trying to stick in Character is difficult because Gray is so damn cold! But don't worry, love always finds a way... right?**


End file.
